Double Bind
by fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V Obaa-chan
Summary: During the Duel between Yami and Marik something happen, leading to a bright light. Flung into another dimension where Marik rules the world can Yami and Yuugi save this dimesion where their counterparts failed and save their own? Shadi-I
1. Flung into nothingness

Hey there!! I'm here yet again w/another FANFICTION!!!……Ok you guys can throw heavy objects at me now ^^;;; sorry's but this fic will be a bit different, mostly b/c it'll be Yuugi and Yami centric!! So hope you enjoy peeps.

Note- I have yet to see the duel between Yami and Yami Malik, so the duel will probably be more than likely inaccurate so bear with me ^^;;;

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"I lay these two cards face down and end my turn" Yami spoke, finishing his turn. His crimson eyes burn fiercely, as he waited for Yami Malik to make his turn, everything was riding against this duel, his puzzle, the world, the live of so many people, even his hikari. Sweat trickled down his face, getting anxious while Marik smirked to himself looking through his cards.

His toneless eyes met with his "I put this card face down" he spoke with a haughty grin. Yami's eyes focused onto it.

"End turn"

"Should I attack it?" he thought to himself. He pondered this while the face-down card tempted him while it laid, waiting.

/\ Yami, he probably expects us to attack it/\

Yami nodded in agreement " The trap card I placed should counter if it is a magic or trap card" he assured.

"Yuugi hang in there!" Anzu called out. "that's right Yuugi, We're right behind you!" jou called out also. The group was tense, watching the battle. "It all has come to this…" Isis thought to herself watching the duel's process. The air was tense…heavy no one moved, afraid to even breathe.

"I ATTACK WITH MAGNET WARROIOR!!" Yami shouted out. Marik grinned at this "I ACTIVATE TRAP!!" he called out.

"Kisama!?" 

"YUUGI!" Anzu called out.

"You activated my trap, it allows me to use your monsters as a sacrifice to my ritual card" Marik spoke as the warrior disintegrated. "He's probably going to summon Ra at this moment" Yami thought to himself.

__

It is time….I feel it coming….someone shall come…..he will arrive soon…

The one who has gone from this world shall come from another……

Marik laughed to himself setting his eyes on Yuugi "Such a shame that you will fall this moment pharaoh" he spat. Yami only tch'ed at this

He comes…..he is coming…..

"I SUMMON THE WING DRAGON OF RA!!!" Marik yelled as a giant ball appeared in midair. Yami clenched his teeth while the onlookers only stared in a mixture of fear and anxiety for the next minute to come. Marik laughed again before commencing the ancient chant which would awaken Ra from his slumber.

"Oh no" Yami thought to himself. He look to his hand; six cards, he had three monster on the field; he could summon god of Osirus. The tension was killing him, even so, he remained calm "I believe in my deck, and my friends, too many people are counting on me, I cannot fail them I **won't** fail them" he thought to himself.

"I SACRIFICE THREE MONSTERS!!! GOD OF OSIRUS COME FORTH!!" He commanded. Surge or electricity blanketed the sky as dark clouds appeared.

__

The time…..I S NOW!!! HE WILL COME NOW!!

Time seemed to freeze that moment for everyone, as the powerful Egyptian gods, which brought the great people of Egypt to their knees attack head on and all was engulf in a bright flash. Yami covered his eyes from the piercing light then froze as a shock went through his body "W-What!?" he exclaimed. The puzzle began to glow and the eye of the sennen items appeared on his forehead. At that exact moment The tauk, and rod reacted with a bright light emitting from them. Thunder came hitting the stadium where the two duelist fought, cracking and splitting into the sky. Harsh winds blew suddenly, lashing out against everyone.

"My body…it feel like it's splitting into two!!" Yami thought to himself. He gasped as images passed through him ?| YAMI WHAT'S HAPPENING!!!? Yuugi screamed. 

Bright flashed began to emit appearing in split seconds as Yami was lifted by an unknown force into the air. The wind hit upon him flinging him between the surges of powers between the two monsters.

"YUUGI!!!" he heard his friends call out! Before all became deaf and he was blinded by bright intense colors and his body being flung into what seem like a bottomless hole of the unknown. The only thing he could hear was his heart beating rapidly before blacking out.

"Yami….Yami, wake up Yami…."

A groaned escaped from his lips as his eyes attempted to focus "Yuugi…?" he said dazed. He quickly snapped from it and sat up looking around "how…!?' he began looking at him then to himself "We're…we're separated…how is that possible!?" he exclaimed! "Shh" Yuugi said. "Quiet" he spoke as he led Yami to a shady place. "Yuugi.." Yami whispered but Yuugi motioned him to remain silent.

"See if they're over here"

" Shit the pharaoh's going to have our heads for this"

'Pharaoh..?' Yami thought. He froze upon seeing what else came forth "H-Hitostsu-me giant!?!" he thought to himself. "Stay still" Yuugi spoke to him. Both remain silent until the ogre continued it's search. Yuugi's hand slowly slip from Yami's mouth. 

"Yuugi, what is going on?"

"I don't know Yami. I woke up and….what is going on…everything is in ruins…" he try to speak. Yami look to his surrounding; all was in ruins, was this even still Domino city? Japan even?? "The last thing I remembered was the duel then flashes of light….."Yami spoke to himself.

"We can worry about that later, we need to find the others" Yuugi spoke; Yami nodded in agreement. "We must have caution, it appears we are no longer upon friendly territory" Yami stated looking around, Yuugi behind him. Yuugi bit his lip as they sneaked around, noticing men in dark robes and even duel monsters walking around "How is this even possible? What happen?" he thought to himself then abruptly trip. He let out a cry of surprise "Ow…" he muttered, getting helped up by Yami.

"Are you all right Yuugi?" he ask: Yuugi nodded.

"HOLD IT!!"

Both turned to find two men and a monster before them. Yami's eye's hardened "Damn" he thought; they had been found out. "What do we have here" one of them taunted.

"Tch, what should we do? They may be part of the underground"

"Yeah right, the underground isn't so stupid than to let themselves be captured like this" the other scoffed. "Underground…?" Yuugi spoke without thinking. The hunters look at him "He doesn't know who the underground is, what kind of drugs he's been smoking?"

"Still he look familiar, I swear I've seen his face before…."

"Yuugi, get behind me" Yami whispered to him. "What should we do…?"

"I say we have a bit of fun with them, my electric snake is getting anxious, here he is, all revved up to fight, I can't let him go empty handed" he spoke. The other grinned looking at the snake while it hissed, it's eyes focusing on Yuugi and Yami with a modernistic tone in it's yellow eyes.

"Why not? Pharaoh Marik won't care if we kill off a no body"

Yami eyes widened about this "PHARAOH MARIK!!!" he exclaimed. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!! WHY IS HE PHARAOH!!!" he exclaimed his eyes small, filled with disbelief and hate. The hunters gave him a look " What? Are you even from here? Pharaoh Marik is the ruler of the world and the supreme lord" on of them spoke.

"That cannot be" Yami spoke to himself.

Yuugi look at him in disbelief "That's right, we were dueling with Marik!!" he exclaimed. The hunters only tched "Lets just kill them, electric snake, lunch time; tear them apart!!" the hunter commanded. The snake hiss revealing it's fangs as it lunged toward Yuugi and Yami.

"HARPIES BROTHER ATTACK!!!"

The snake stopped in mid-attack before screaming and exploding into nothingness. "Shit the underground!!" one of the hunters exclaimed. Yami and Yuugi both turned to look seeing a boy no older than12 or thirteen, his long black hair tied into a pony tail, bangs so long that they hang by the sides of his face. Yami eyes then trail to the boys arm noticing a golden wrist band with carving in it, his eyes widened when seeing the picture engraved upon it.

"IMPOSSIBLE!!! That band has the eye of the millennium items" Yami thought to himself. The hunters laughed at this "Only a kid," they taunted. The boy took no humor into it as his eyes hardened while the harpies brother took a aggressive position.

"Kabuto, Raptor!! Get them out of here!!!' he shouted. "NOT SO FAST!!!" one of them called out summoning another monster. The boy anticipated this "SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT!!!" he shouted and the blades dropped from the sky surrounding the hunters.

"DAMN YOU!!!"

"HURRY!!!" the black haired boy shouted. Yuugi and Yami looked to the other two boys helping them out. One of the boy had bowl cut bangs with light bluish hair while wearing glasses, a scar engraved in his forehead. The other had brown hair down to his legs beanie on his while his purple bangs strayed, they two wore the same bands as the boy with the black hair wore. 

"Insector Haga…..Dinosaur Ryu…zaki…?" Yuugi spoke.

The two look up to him "H-How do you kno….you are the real thing…" Ryuzaki began.

"LETS MOVE IT!!!" the black haired boy spoke.

Soles crashed down onto the pavement as they ran from the oncoming reinforcements "Shit!" the black haired on muttered hearing the yells of the hunters and the screams of the monsters.

"What is going on!!" Yuugi exclaimed. None of them answered "Keep running" one of them barked. Everyone abruptly stop when the found themselves in front of a concrete wall "We're trapped" the blue hair one spoke. They turned hearing the chuckles.

"My my, won't our Pharaoh be pleased to know we will bring him three members of the underground" one of the hunters spoke. All turned to face them "Get ready" Haga whispered while the two nodded. The bands on their arms began to glow as they drew out cards; while the hunters did the same.

"BLUE EYES!!! WHITE LIGHTNING ATACK!!!"

In a flash the hunters were engulfed into a bright light, disintegrating to the power. Yami and Yuugi's eyes widen at the large behemoth of a dragon flying toward them, ground shaking as it landed upon it.

"Ni-sama" the black haired boy muttered. A figure appeared from the shadows walking towards the group of five, cold calculating eyes never leaving them, as brown hair shined off from the son. 

"Ni-sama" Mokuba began. "What were you thinking, Mokuba!!" he spat. Mokuba remain silent "How many times have I told you to stay behind where it is safe!!" he scolded harshly.

"K-Kaiba….?" 

This seem to catch the brunettes attention. He turned but froze his eyes widened "N-NO!!" he choked out.

"Prophet said he would come!! We just couldn't stand around doing nothing" Mokuba exclaimed while Haga and Ryuzaki nodded in agreement. Their words were unheeded by Kaiba as he walk towards the light and the dark,

"Kaiba, is that you?" Yuugi ask. Kaiba seemed to froze "No it can't be…." he spoke to himself. Yuugi looked at him while Yami had had enough of it all.

"What is the meaning of all this!" he demanded but wince when he felt a throb in his head along with Yuugi. Kaiba shook his head "This is a joke!!" Kaiba scoffed. 

"But Prophet--"

Kaiba turned to his little brother "Come on Mokuba!!! You know as well as I do that Yuugi and Yami are dead!! They've been dead for three years!!!" he exclaimed.

The throbbing in their heads grew heavier and painful as Kaiba's words echoed in their heads.

__

"three years…..dead….?…"

"We're…..dead….?" Yuugi thought as black over took him again. Kaiba turned around hearing the thuds, seeing the light and the dark unconscious on the ground he let a snort of agitation at this. He begin to walk but abruptly stop.

"What are we waiting for, lets take them back to the underground" he spoke.

__

They have come, now it's up to them…to save this world….

TbC

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/

Yeah!!! Chappie one is done, I wish it came out a little bit better but please read and review!!

See Ya 

fOX


	2. New Sad World

Welcomes top another chappie of Double Bind!! I would like to thank the first four reviewers ^^ now on to the fic.

Chapter-1 New Sad World

Darkness surrounded him. All around him, no sound, no light, except for his soft breath escaping from his lips. "Where…is…everyone…?"

No one answered him.

"where am I…? Where is everyone….?"

Still no answer, as Yuugi floated through the darkness, weightlessly going to an unknown destination, soon light began to shine and appear from the dark abyss, the stars, and soon planets and galaxies which showered him with their celestial light. He only blinked for a moment before he found himself deep in an ocean but the stars still shone upon him; the universe turned into an ocean. It was strange, he was underwater yet he didn't have no trouble breathing as he looked above to the waters surface, vague images appear. Small air bubbles escape from his mouth as the water lulled him like a mother's touch and embraced. Before him of the galaxies oceans surface, cities were destroyed and darkness covered the world, while the cries and scream of countless people rang out.

"What…is all this…?" he thought to himself. He felt himself floating up, closer to the surface the water pushed him upwards, closer to surface where the images of absolute carnage came about then they disappeared, and a shadowed figure replace itself upon the waters surface. He floated to it until he was face to face with it

And his lips met with it's….

__

How is he doing…?

He's all right, he is unconscious, fatigue most likely

And the other one…?

The same, I guess the trip to this dimension put a amazing strain on them

So what prophet spoke has become reality after all….

They have come….

Slowly, his eyes opened, as they look around him, it seemed they were in a room and besides him was Yami, still knocked out. He remain still in fear of catching the attention of those who caught him. His thought immediately came back, remembering the faces of the strangers which were not strangers to him after all. His eyes trailed to the group of people who were conversing at the moment "What are they talking about…? Who is this prophet? That guy who looked like Kaiba mentioned him and so did that boy…" he thought to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by a groaned, Yami's groan "Ugh…" Yami muttered to himself sitting up. "Yuugi…?" he spoke seeing him beside him "Yami" Yuugi began. The sounds of talk died down and shifting of feet were heard. Yami's eyes hardened as they stared to the group of people before them.

'Who are you!" Yami demanded. The group of people seemed to have frozen before them. "Why are they looking at us like they've seen ghosts..?' Yuugi thought to himself. "About time you guys woke up" a voice spoke, belonging to a youth in black hair: Mokuba kaiba. "Mo….ku…ba…?" Yuugi only spoke with disbelief.

The boy affirmed it with a nod before breaking in a smirk "Long time no see" he said with a sense of sad humor onto it. "You look older…." Yami said. Mokuba look to the others "I guess we better explained it to them" he spoke to the others. Yami's eyes trailed to each of the persons, he recognized them: they were past duelist that he had either met or contended to.

"What is going on? Why aren't we on the blimp?" Yuugi ask. At this all eyes averted, it was obvious they had brought up something painful to them all. Mokuba look to them "Don't worry about it, I'm sure big brother or prophet will fill you in soon, but for now, just take more rest, the strain was hard on you guys" he said matter of fact.

"Come on guys, we should leave them alone so they can collect their thoughts" he spoke. They nodded leaving the room. Yuugi and Yami only look to each other, features fill with confusion. "What is going on…?" Yuugi ask. Yami look to the door "I don't know….but, I have a feeling we will soon find out" he spoke. Yuugi only sighed at this "I don't get it, we were in a shadow game against Marik, he summoned ra while we summoned osirus, they attacked and then…" his eyes shot up with revelation "A bright light" he spoke. Yami turned to him "Bright light…lightening. I remembered being flung into the middle of the monster's attacks…" Yuugi try to explain.

"I remember that also…" Yami agreed. Yuugi look to him bewildered…."Are we….Are we dead then…?' he ask. A pensive look took upon his face as Yami remember what the brunette man said…

__

Come on Mokuba! You know as well as I do that Yami and Yuugi are dead, they've been dead for three years!"

He rubbed his temples at this "I don't understand what's happening….Marik…Pharaoh….duel monster able to walk into this realm…nothing makes sense" Yami said. Yuugi nodded before grabbing his knees and looked to the ground "I hope…our friends are all right" he said aloud.

"I hope so also Yuugi…"

Mokuba Kaiba let out a sigh as he walk down the corridors of his home. His eyes deep in thought, he looked around him. It has been three long years since it happen, three years….since kaiba corporation was destroyed and his big brother was marked for dead and he too. During the years he and his older brother were always on the run, living everyday in anxiety that they would be caught, nothing could save them and the fear of being separated from his brother permanently became so real to the point that he would lose hours upon hours of sleep.

That was when he was ten years old. He smirked at it now a boy of 12 years old, nearing his adolescence he had grownup quite a bit, he didn't look like he was twelve; he could past to 14 at least. "the strain of fighting to survive made everyone grow up." That was when he and his big brother met with the underground, at first, his brother scoffed at them and their little hopes of fighting against Marik ….

Soon he came to realized that this may be the only way to survive, so he complied to join them. They have given them refugee from the scoundrels that would bring him to the "pharaoh" for pocket lint and they have been here ever since….

"Time sure flies.." Mokuba thought. Adjusting his headband and tightening his messy ponytail. The world had change for the worse and only a handful of people were willing to change it to the better. Now their hope were in two people who had perished three years ago no, they were not of this dimension, they came from one similar yet different from his own world.

"This life is full of mystery" he spoke. He found himself at prophets door, he knock upon it "Prophet…?" he said aloud finding the door to be opened. "Prophet's not here…" he spoke to himself and notice a acquaintance walking "Ryouta, have you seen prophet…?" Mokuba ask. The fisherman duelist turned to him, still he had the trademark messy ponytail and scar on his cheek, but was a bit more muscular, his attire complied of black pants and white wife beater. "Prophet? I think she is visiting her brother, or the graves" he said. Mokuba nodded "Thanks Ryouta" he said before heading off again.

"Mokuba…"

"Yeah..?'

Ryouta turned to him eyes serious "Is it really them…? Those two, is it really Yuugi and Yami…?" he spoke. He nodded "That is what I wanted to talk to prophet about, but don't let this leak out, not yet, uh…Where's Lobo..? And the others…?"

"They went to free some prisoners…." he only said.

"Did she go with them…?"

"No, not this time, she still hasn't fully healed yet, she's with Yuugi and Yami"

Mokuba's brow raise. Ryouta shook his head "**Our** Yuugi and Yami" he spoke sadly before bidding the young Kaiba farewell.

"Maybe Ni-sama is with her as well" Mokuba thought to himself resuming his walk to find them.

Meanwhile….

"Be careful Yuugi"

"I know Yami" Yuugi spoke as they sneaked around the long halls of the secluded location they were captured in. "Where is this place…?" Yuugi ask. "I like to know that myself Yuugi" Yami replied to him as they walk down looking around their surrounding. All was dark, the only lighting in it was artificial and it was deathly quiet. "I don't know what has happen on but one thing is certain, we have to find the others" Yuugi thought. Yami look to his light "How did we get separated? I wonder if had anything to do with that bright light…" he notion.

They continued only following the hallways taking random turns here and there going deeper in their secluded prison, it was surprising that no one even spotted them. Yami abruptly stop "Did you hear that…?' he spoke. Yuugi look to him "Hear what…?" 

"Air"

Yami suddenly took off with Yuugi following close behind, it was true, the rushing of air continue to get stronger until Yuugi felt it against his skin, refreshing his senses. "Light!!" Yuugi called out running faster. Close they came to the end of this endless tunnel were a warm light welcome them bathing them in it's warmth.

Eyes widened before them, more ruins…..graves… "Is this a graveyard…?" Yuugi spoke. Curiosity peaked, they began to walk in, looking around, countless graves, all having flowers near their tombstones. "What is this…" Yami trailed off. They continued to walk around "This place….it feels so sad…" Yuugi thought to himself. He turned and noticed someone near a grave "Hey maybe she could help us" Yuugi spoke walking to her.

"Yuugi, wait" Yami called out. Yuugi paid no heed as he near her, she was on her knees looking at two tombstones while holding a bouquet of Lilies, their aroma filling the air around them. Yuugi suddenly stop hesitating, for it would be rude to interrupt someone while they were in prayer for their loved ones. Yuugi just stood there looking at the graves he felt his heart stop.

"Yuugi…?" Yami spoke but received no answer. He followed Yuugi's gaze to the tombstones where the woman prayed and he too forgotten how to breathe.

"That's…" Yuugi spoke without thinking. The woman froze for a moment before turning to the origin of the voices. She let out a gasp.

"No…."

"…..An…..zu….?"

TbC

____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1-New Sad World end


	3. What We See

Welcome to another chappie of Double Bind! I really wish I got more reviews *Cough cough* but oh well, anyway please enjoy this installment ^.^

Chapter 3-What we see

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Anzu…?" Yuugi repeated standing before the brunette. No answer came as the three only stared at each other in silence unknowing what to do next. Yuugi took a step forward "anzu…is that…is that you….?' he spoke softly. Yami only witness still unsure of this meeting, true enough all of the events in this day was weighed down upon him, but this..?

The girl spoke nothing but began to tremble violently, while sobs began than, much to the boys horror she clasped her head and let out a blood curdling shriek.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed falling to the ground holding her head in pain as she thrashed around, eyes and teeth clenched. "ANZU!!!" both cried out and rush to her aide. Her screams were her only reply as she continue to thrash about screaming bloody murder grabbing the attention of those near and ever far alike. 

"ANZU!!!" Yami tried but alas he received more screams that would freeze a mans blood screams of pure fright suffering and torture. For a moment the eyes of Yami and the Anzu met, only for a brief seconds but the look bore into him, the look of pure horror and pain, it would not be something that Yami would so easily forget as there futile attempts to calm down the screaming girl.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!"

Yuugi looked up only to be harshly pushed away from the brunette along with his dark.

"RESTRAIN HER!!!"

"ANZU CALM DOWN!!"

"BRING THE TRANQUILIZER SHE'S HAVING ANOTHER FLASHBACK!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! YAMIIIII!!! YUUUGIIIII!!!!" she screamed out kicking and punching not caring if she hurt the ones attempting to aide her.

"HOLD HER DOWN!!!" A voice barked. Yami looked up to see a lean tall brunette man coming towards them "Kaiba" he only muttered. As he walked he took something from his jacket to reveal a syringe of a sort while he injected a capsule full of purplish liquid. He kneeled beside the screaming girl grabbing one of her arms roughly. The Syringe penetrated through the soft flesh injecting it's liquid into her, a few tense minutes pass until Anzu's panicked lashing were dulled to a deep slumber. "What did you do to her Kaiba!?!" Yami snarled. Kaibas cold eyes stared to Yami's "I restrained her from causing harm to herself" he replied coldly. He turned to the others "Who let her leave the quarters!" he barked. No one answered.

"Bunch of idiots" he spoke with annoyance.

"KAIBA!!" another voice shouted in the distance. Kaiba stoically turned as a figure running appeared towards him. "Anzu--WHY IS SHE OUT HERE!!! SHE'S BARELY HEALED!!!" the person yelled with much anger and annoyance. Kaiba tched at this "It's not my fault mutt! You're incompetent excuses of men were suppose to watch her, not me" he stated harshly. The man snarled in reply "Is she all right!?" he spoke regaining his composure. 

"She's sleeping, stop yapping mutt" Kaiba replied a slight smirk appearing. "MUTT!!! DAMN YOU KAIBA!!" the man snarled and unleash a mean hook only to have it evaded by the brunette. He only smirked at this "Careful puppy, don't hurt yourself" he taunted. The Blonde Man cursed at him unleashing another punch only to have it evaded and countered with an elbow to his gut. He fell to the ground with a thud. Kaiba snorted in boredom "Face it Dog, you'll never lay a punch on me, it hasn't happen in three years and it won't happen today" Kaiba mocked again.

"Screw you" Jou barked back. He walked to Anzu "and stroked her hair " Take her back inside…." he commanded. The others nodded picking her up. "Give her here" Kaiba spoke. He grabbed her abruptly "She won't get any rest with howling idiots like you around" he barked. He only look for a brief second, his eyes laying on Yuugi and Yami, before walking away with the girl.

"where is he taking her…?"

"Probably to his lab, it's the quietest place here" Jou responded without looking. "What happen to her…?" Jou grimaced a this "A lot of things that should have never befallen on her…befallen on any of us" he replied. He hn at this still without looking to see the origin of the voice "you sound a lot like my best friend you know…..but he ain't here anymore. He and another best friend of mine died…they been dead three years…." he explained.

"Jounouchi…."

"You mean us…don't you….?"

Upon hearing this Jou quickly turned, his heart stop and his mouth slowly dropped. "Jounouchi…." Yuugi said surprised, the blonde youth he knew had certainly grown up. No longer stood a scrawny sixteen year old with a braggarts attitude but a grown man of 18 or 19 in his full glory of maturity. His had somewhat defined features as a pensive look encrusted himself to his eyes. The only feature which stayed somewhat was his wild blonde hair which spilt in the middle of his forehead while two stray bangs came down from the middle of his forehead, split much like his younger sister Shizuka. 

"Yuu….gi….?….Yami….??" he spoke in almost a whisper.

"Jounouchi, what…." Yuugi began but stopped short when the blonde man embraced him suddenly all around remained silent until Yuugi felt wet slid down his forehead. His giant crimson orbs look up to see Jounouchi, the gangster, the boy who made brash decisions, a macho man, crying like a child, embracing him tightly. "Oh Kami….is this a dream…" Jou spoke.

"Yami only looked to the crying man embracing his hikari shortly and looked to the others, all stared to him or Yuugi as if seeing a ghost of a once existing past. He stopped in a direction and noticed someone familiar, walking towards him.

"Shadi…." he trailed off. The man affirmed it with a nod. "My pharaoh…." he said and bowed.

"Prophet was right, you have come to salvate us my pharaoh" he spoke again.

"What is going on? I do not understand any of this, what has happen to our world…?' Yami spoke, so many question he had he needed to answer some to quench his thirst of the truth. Shadi remained silent for only a few moments 

"My pharaoh, this is not your world" .

~~~~

Anzu groaned, slowly opening her eyes. Her eyes wandered the room, cold, dark, metallic, was the best to describe it while computers dimly lit it with a blue glow. Her eyes wandered to a figure sitting on a seat busily clacking against the keyboard while images appeared of the giant makeshift computer. She open her mouth to say something but was stopped.

"Sleep" the brunette only commanded not straying from his task , engulfed to the screen in front of him. Anzu said nothing but heeded it. Slowly, her eyes began to droop, the serum taking full effect and she came to rest while busy clacking continued in the cold mechanical room.

~~~~~

Yami looked to Yuugi as they walked down the corridors of the long hallways , as they were being taken to to the one known simply as prophet. Yuugi gave a nervous glance around him while Jounouchi walked besides him still with the serious demeanor, despite the moments when he cried freely his face had reverted to theistic expression as they all walked in silence. Yuugi couldn't help but steal a few glances to the youth. Was this really Jounouchi? He was so….so different. The Jounouchi he knew was first off never this silent, he was a punk with a heart of gold to put it simply always with a goofy grin and impulses to go with it yet this man by him, this Jounouchi walked with not only a unchanging expression but also an serious aura., a aura filled with sadness an aura who at times had to turn off emotion in order to cope around him.

"Jounouchi….what happen….?" Yuugi thought to himself. The only thing he knew was this wasn't there world and….they were dead, shivers traveled through him at the thought "Jounouchi…." Yuugi began.

"Yes?"

"Anzu….what--" he began but stop when Jounouchi turned away "Now isn't a good moment….to talk about Anzu" he spoke sternly. Yuugi remained silent the rest of the trip until meeting upon veils of satin lavender.

"Prophet, we have brought them" Shadi spoke. 

"Enter"

The veils lifted as they entered the room they came across a figure cross-legged in the middle of the room hidden within dark blue robes, covering his or her features. Prophet looked up to them, cold blue eyes latching upon the two. She rose from where she sat "My pharaoh…." She took off the hood revealing her identity. Yami's eyes widen "Isis" he exclaimed. She affirmed it with nod "my pharaoh…" she began her eyes watering. "Isis…" Yami began. "Isis, you were right they have come…." Shadi spoke.

"It would seem"

"Wait what's going on!?" Yuugi spoke. "What's going on!? Why are we here!?!? How come everyone looks so different" Yuugi spurted out so many question he wanted to answer. Isis looked to him "of course, my sincerest apologized for the delay" she spoke approaching them. "Isis….what has happen?" Yami ask. Isis turned away "The future" she spoke.

They're eyes widen in disbelief "This…this is the future!?!" Yuugi exclaimed. "Yes but a future of another plane….this a different dimension, not your own…." she began to explain. "How…" the words escaped from Yami's mouth.

Isis closed her eyes "I will show you….how this came to be…." she spoke revealing the tauk around her neck. Almost immediately the room glowed with a bright light it disappeared replaced by rapidly moving images of history of past and future until they came upon their destination. Yuugi looked down below and his jaws widened 

"Wait….that's our--"

"Yes the duel between you and Marik…" Isis began. Yami looked only with widen eyes seeing how the duel would be unfold to him. "In this duel you were ultimately defeated……you lost to Mariks hands….this is also the day…of your deaths…"

"What…..?" Yuugi thought.

Beneath them the duel took place, ra spread his wings concentrating his power into a sphere of demise as Yami was on his knees trying to get up the cries of his friends echoed around them. In an instant Marik sounded an attack and Ra unleashed it's fury and Yami disappeared into the ball of golden light.

"YUUGI!!!" his friends called out. The light dispersed as Yuugi laid on the ground breathing hard, left with no strength. Marik chuckled then insanely laughed "Finally…." he spoke a demented smile on his face. "Yuugi!" his friends called out again.

All was in shocked at the outcome even Seto Kaiba himself, was at a loss for words only the looks of awe, shock, silence, and horror covered their faces. Marik chuckled as he walked to the fallen pharaoh "Finally….after all these years…" h spoke he picked up the pharaoh roughly. His free hand grabbed the chain pulling it off of him before dropping Yami back unto the ground with a thud. "Yuugi" Anzu screamed climbing on the stadium.

"Anzu come back" Jounouchi called back but the brunette paid no heed "Damn it!" he cursed and began to go after her but was stopped "Please onni-chan don't go!" Shizuka pleaded. Anzu called out Yuugi's name as she kneeled beside him "Yuugi…Yuuugi…." she called shaking him. She heard chuckling and looked up seeing Marik looking back down upon them holding the chain while the puzzle swayed back and forth. Slowly he raised it above his head let it dropped around him until it crown his neck gleaming off of him. "The power…I feel his power surging through my veins" Marik spoke chucking maniacally as the skies above turned black with rolls of thunder booming around them. A glow appeared around Marik and Yami his golden while Yami's a dim blue. "Anzu….I'm so…sorry…." Yami whispered weakly looking to the tear stain face of her. 

"Now to finish this" Marik spoke. Anzu looked to him and suddenly embraced Yami cradling him against her chest as arms wrapped around him protectively "Stay away" she spoke with fear. Marik only laughed at this "My what a bold one" he spoke. "Stay away from him" she repeated looking t him boldly he only smirked "Pharaoh it is time for you to die" he spoke as both the rod and puzzle glowed. A scream erupted from Yami, his eyes widen in pain "Yami!?!" Anzu exclaimed holding to him. His replies were screams of pain as the items Marik wielded grew brighter and so did the agonies of Yami in all of the while Anzu still held to him.

In an instant Anzu was painted in crimson as a spike impaled through the boys chest. "YUUUGI!!!!!" Jounouchi called out trying to run to him but was held back by not only schizocarp but Honda and Otogi also. "Yuugi….?" Anzu finally spoke her some sparkles of blood on her face. "Yami only looked to her before disappearing and Yuugi took over. "Yuugi….hold on Yuugi…" Anzu spoke. Through lidded eyes Yuugi looked to her, slowly one of his blood-stained hands raised and cupped her cheek "Anzu…I….I'm…..afraid….." he spoke. That moment he went limp, and his hand which held Anzu cheek slowly fell and hit the ground, leaving her face smeared with his blood.

"YUUUUGIIIIII"

"YUUGI-KUN!!"

Anzu trembled still holding him covered in his blood as it dripped from him and her "Iya………IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" She screamed to the skies above tears crashing down to the floor still she cradled the boy tenderly.

Yuugi and Yami remained silent their eyes wide with disbelief "No…..this…this can't happen….." Yuugi whispered shakily. Jounouchi turned away, he did not want to relive that day again. "Isis….tell me this does not happen….Shadi this does not happen" Yami finally spoke. Both turned away at this.

"Answer me!!!" he bellowed disbelief in every word he shouted out. "I'm sorry my pharaoh but it does….it has…in this world" Isis spoke. A flash erupted and the duel disappeared and where replaced by scenes of carnage destruction, the cries of people and the scream of monsters.

"After Marik became pharaoh…..he opened the shadow realm to the world who had no defense agains them, the creatures who lived in that desolate realm could walk upon these earthly planes. They laid waste to countless cities…and massacre thousands….and in the midst Marik stood, the world his for the taking…" she explained. Both could not look away from the past relived from the fires the screams the spilled blood as Mariks laughter emitted throughout. "Why…."Yuugi only spoke as tears form around his eyes at the dead around the land. It disappeared again "Marik had complete control. Some countries sought to fight back against him but the end result was total annihilation….while others sought alliance with him and the ages came again upon this world…" she said looking down as people were in chains pushing heavy carts, doing inhuman labor, being whipped by rare hunters, and being fed to the creatures if they lagged in their labor. The scene changed again "But, despite of all this despair some refused to give up…."

"The underground…"Yuugi finished for her and looking to Jounouchi "You guys" Jounouch nodded at this "That's right" he replied. In an instant all disappeared and they were back in their rooms. Yuugi fell to his knees in a dazed "I can't believe it…" he whispered to himself. Yami looked to Isis…"How many…..?"

"…."

"how many of our friends did not make it…?' he ask. Isis looked away "That will be answered at another time My pharaoh" she spoke. Yuugi punch the ground taking everyone by surprise "It's…its not fair….how…how can it end like this!?!" he demanded, tears running freely from his eyes. He looked to Yami "Yami….what about our duel!?!" he ask.

"Yami's eyes widen "we may….we may" Yuugi stop, he couldn't bring himself to say it. Yami was at a lost he did not know how to comfort his aibou knowing that possibility of losing was so near. "Isis…why have you brought us here….?" Yami questioned. Isis looked to him 

"You came….to salvate us…."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Pharaoh Marik"

"What is it!?"

"I am sorry to disturbed you but, this requires your attention, it is of most importance" a rare hunter spoke. Marik snarled at this before looking back at his newest victim bleeding from the whip cuts and he grinned maliciously "I think one of my monsters are hungry" he spoke. The victims eyes widen "no…no….." he pleaded. Marik licked his lips as he snaps his fingers. From behind the victim stood a monster drooling with hunger, the victim open his mouth to scream but it did not came as the monster opened it's mouth lunging at it, and swallowing the man whole before retreating back to the darkness. Marik turned to the rare hunter "Well, what is it?" He ask while a hand rested to the millennium puzzle.

The hunter gulped Mentally "sir, there are rumors of the untied states planning an attack, along with Indonesia"

Marik snorted "Peh they are no threat, they are too weak to start something" he mocked. "And…" the hunter began. Marik gave him a trying look "Also, we lost two rare hunters…."

"And…?" Marik spoke getting agitated. "Witnesses say that before they're demise they were chasing after three of the underground "I see" Marik replied bored. "Along with them is believed to be Yuugi and Yami Moto" he finished. At the Marik's eyes widened "What….!?" he spoke looking to him with insane eyes.

"Uhm….they say that Yami and Yugi Moto were--" he was stopped when Marik grasp his neck pulling him of the ground. "YOU DARE MOCK ME!?!" Marik snarled. His eyes small as veins popped from his neck and face. "N-No.…" the hunter choked out. Marik snarled at him "LISTEN YOU FOOL THEY ARE DEAD!! I KNOW BECAUSE I WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED THEM IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY! WOULD YOU LIKE A DEMONSTARTON PERHAPS?!!?!" he yelled ending with a crazed smile showing off his fangs.

"F-Forgive me….my pharaoh…" the hunter pleaded. Marik Let go of his grip as the hunter fell with a thud "Leave my sight" Marik barked. The hunter heeded it and disappeared. Marik gruffly sat upon his throne his eye twitching "How dare they insult me" he growled to his himself. His index finger stroking the puzzle he remained silent for a moment "Panic" he called.

A form appeared from the shadows "Yes my pharaoh…?"

"Gather around information, see if this rumor of the former pharaoh and his pathetic light are true" he commanded, Panic only nodded "As you wish" he spoke leaving into the shadows yet again. "It cannot be true, I killed him….isn't that right, my dear….?" he ask. Another form appeared from the shadows obscuring the identity while it only managed a nod.

TBc

/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

What will happen next? well leaving some opinions and suggestions about it always help so R AND R please and see ya and so sorry winged this chapter -_- thousand pardons everyone…. P.S. I finished other Yugi-oh fic Shattered please R & R that too when you can ^^;;;

Y.V.


	4. Remembrance

Long time no update eh . Sowwies but stuff came up yeah but here it is the long awaited chappie four! Oh yes there will be romance in this but not from the couples you are suspecting n.

I do not own yugi-oh!

Chapter four-remembrance

(-)

Isis softly closed her eyes for a few moments before opening them again. They gazed upon the pharaoh and his light, who still seem to be out of it. "How…could that be possible…" Yuugi ask. Shadi look to him. Yuggi's shoulders shook as escaped tears hit the floor "How can we salvate anything if we lost the most important duel of our lives…?' he spoke out in a whisper.

"Aibou…" Yami could only reply looking to him. Isis look to the boy with a sad remorseful look.

"We…If they couldn't defeat Marik…what hope do we have of defeating him in our duel…?"he ask. "Yuugi, you must not give up now, we've come so far--"

"AND WHAT?!" he yelled suddenly taking him off by surprise. Yuugi immediately recognize the error of his way and turn away of shame from this "I'm sorry but…..after everything I have seen….how can we be so sure now….?" he ask, his voice shaking. Jou look to him solemnly before reaching to him. Yuugi felt a firm pressure on his shoulder seeing it was a hand, slowly his violet eyes met brown Jou said nothing but gave him a look of mix reassurance and remorse, it was all Yuugi needed.

"My pharaoh…." Isis began.

"Can we see them…?'he suddenly ask. Isis look to him in question. Yami turned to her "Can we see….those who did not make it….?" He ask again. Isis only nodded at this "As you wish my pharaoh…." she spoke.

At this Jou stood up "I'll take you…" he offered. Yami nodded while his aibou got up. As the robes swished indicating their leave Isis sighed heavily. Shadi look to her worriedly "Are you all right….?" he spoke. She nodded "Yes….I'm just tired, that's all…"

"Yes, the transition of focusing one dimension from another must have put a strain on you…." he replied. He helped her to the halfway decent bed as she laid down. "They….look exactly the same before they…" she began.

"Shhh, rest" Shadi coaxed. Isis closed her eyes and turned her head away from him "It's been three years…" she said.

"Yes…"

"Three years since they have died….since my brother….Rishid….the others….."

Shadi looked to her sadly as long black locks fell to the sides of his face "Three years…since I last cried…" she whispered before drifting asleep. He only looked to the sleeping woman before him, "Ever since it happen….." he thought.. "Isis……those three years ago, I made a vow to not only the pharaoh to fight for him but also…to protect you, and as long as blood flows through my veins and my breath still remains I shall see my vow through the end…" he thought to himself. "What of _this_pharaoh and his light….? Do they stand a chance of saving this world…where they had barely fought of salvation of their own…? What risks have we implemented by taking them away from their fabric of reality….the consequences…"

These thoughts plague Shadii to no end until he too fell asleep, his head resting on his arms on the part of the bed alongside Isis.

(-)

The were greeted by the crisp breeze of the outside and the sweet smelling aroma of bouquets of flowers. Tablets of stones and statues lined up in straight rows while some wooden crosses where displayed randomly. beneath trinkets of the once alive owners owned or a gift to the dead. "I'll show you where they are…" Jou said in a toneless voice that send a chill to both Yuugi's and Yami's spine as they followed the blonde.

They stop at a tombstone where flowers decorated the bottom of the cross.

**__**

Ryou Bakura

"Baukra-kun" Yuugi whispered. Jou said nothing but motion him to follow them. Yuugi quickly gave a small prayer before leaving his tombstone. Memories of the shy, gentle albino came back to him; his sweet smile and gentle voice.

__

"Yuugi-kun…"

As they walked throughout the cemetery none said no words as they past the valley of the deceased. Yuugi stopped noticing a familiar name. "This is" he began, Jou stop. "Oh yeah….those two" he spoke solemnly. Yami and Yuugi look to the tablets in surprise to find their presence here "Well, he wasn't such a bad guy….and prophet did not want the two to be separated" he explain. Light and Dark said nothing except bow their heads in prayers before continuing.

**__**

Rishid Ishtar

Malik Ishtar

They came to another stop and Yuugi gasped "No.." he whispered. Jou remained silent t this "He died peacefully.. In his sleep" he tried to comfort. Yuugi only nodded as tears trailed down his cheeks. He made a quick bow before forcing himself to move away from the tombstone.

**__**

Sugoroku Muto

Yami noticed Jounouchi abruptly stopping he notice the blonde tense up as he suddenly clenched his fist.

"Jounouchi?" Yami ask.

No answer.

"Jounouchi?" Yuugi spoke this time and ventured to stand where he stood. His heart stop and only an "Oh" could be released from his mouth. Jounouchi said nothing but his head bowed and his teeth tightly clench. "I couldn't…" he stop unable to speak anymore.

**__**

Mai Kujaku

Shizuka Kawai

Honda Hiroto

"Mai…Shizuka…Honda…" Yuugi couldn't keep the tears in as he slumped to his knees, sobs escaping from his throat. Yami was the stronger one at this moment fortunately, though his eyes were downcast in deep remorse for not only those deceased but for his blonde friend.

"You know….Honda died…trying to protect Shizuka…" he began. Yami look to him "Jou…." he only began. Jounouchi locked his eyes onto the tombstone of his childhood friend "That idiot…he always wanted to be the hero…he….he liked my sister you know…" he try to continue reminiscing of him.

"Yes…"

"Of course I was pissed you know…more so when I found out Otogi like her as well but…Honda…I think…Honda truly loved my sister…." he admitted. A battered smile played on his face "The day you…." he stopped and closed his eyes. It was only after a few days, and destruction already befallen most if not all of Japan.

"We where in hideout for a couple of months before Marik….found us…" he began. Yuugi looked up. The wind blew lightly, playing with their stands of ruben hair as jounouchi remembered the day where he lost his best friend and sister.

__

FLASH

"Keep running Shizuka, don't look back!" Jounouchi urged holding her hand tightly as they left behind the charred remains of their hide out for the last couple of months. Honda and Anzu were right behind him as they ran seeking any possible asylum to call their own.

The screams of the monsters drew closer, as a trickle of anxious sweating fell from his now wet mop. "Jou…I can't run…anymore" Shizuka began. "Here, get on my back then" Honda offered. After finding an alleyway for safety. "Here" Honda spoke kneeling down. Shizuka slowly got on him as her arms wrapped around him; his arms grabbed her legs assuring she wouldn't fall off from him.

As Jounochi looked on he noticed a small smile on Hondas lips as he held her in a piggy back position. Normally he would try to beat the tar out of his good friend but he was too tired, too anxious, and besides, he didn't really mind it anymore…Honda was better than Otogi, who had unfortunately disappeared a couple of months back.

"Mai…." he suddenly spoke out. He grimaced, he couldn't save her….in the end he couldn't save her…like he couldn't have saved Yuugi or his darker half. At this thought he turned to Anzu "Who am I to moan…she held him in her arms when Marik killed him…" he thought, a pain erupting I his heart replaying that moment.

His thoughts were soon interrupted when he noticed a canteen being held in front of him. "Here Jou, drink" Anzu urged. Jounouchi looked to her "But Anzu…."he began. Her features turned determined as she pierced through him.

"You need it more than any of us…you're our leader now…" she spoke and with that she shoved it in his hands. "Anzu, thanks" he took the water and begin drinking from it thirstily. A scream ripped through their short-lived peace.

"Shit!" he growled and motion everyone to begin running again. The inhuman screams grew louder, closer as they ran. Jounouchi frantically scanned his surroundings of a haven for them.

From Marik

Quickly he took out a .22 magnum which he took from one of the abandoned stores and with a yell turned and began shooting at the monsters after them the bullets hitting their marks as the shrieks of creatures erupted from them. _"KEEP RUNNING" he barked._

Refilling the gun with rounds he began to run after the, but their group was only to be stop by a huge behemoth of a monster. "No" Anzu cried out.

They were surrounded.

"Stay close" Jounouchi whispered as the quartet stay neared each other. The monsters only growled and hiss at them hungrily. A dark laugh broke through and Jounouchi gritted his teeth "Marik…" he spoke in hate.

__

He only looked down upon him, a feline smirked played onto his features. "Well, well, today must be my lucky day" he only said grinning upon them. Jounouchi glowered at him gripping to his gun tightly. Marik only grinned. A sudden force whipped onto his hands and Jounouchi cried out releasing the gun on accident. "No!" he exclaimed reaching for it but alas it was crushed under a monsters foot.

Shizuka manage a frighten gasp looking to her brother trembling along with Anzu. "Now to finally kill you off mutt" Marik grinned . On his signal a monster lunged it's tail towards Jounouchi.

"JOUNOUCHI!!"

"ONNI-CHAN!!" Shizuka screamed throwing herself in front of him acting as a shield to prevent any harm to inflict upon him. "SHIZUKA!!" he yelled.

"SHIZUKA!!"

Thump

Marik only raised a brow as he saw Honda go in front of Shizuka embracing her as the tail hit upon him with great strength sending the two bodies plummeting on the ground.

"Shizuka-Honda!!" Jounochi and Anzu both cried out.

Shizuka slowly opened her eyes finding her self on the ground with someone holding her tightly. She look in horror "HONDA" she cried. His body twitched as he slowly regain consciousness he faced her with a pained smile "Shizuka…daijobu?" he asked. She nodded as tears streamed down her face. "I'm so glad.." he whispered wincing as the newly made wound upon his back bled.

"SHIZUKA!!!!" Jou screamed running towards them only to be retrained by a monster. "SHIZUKA!?!?" he screamed again. Marik only looked to Jounouchi and licked his lips "I will give you the torment of seeing your love ones die before you" he spoke breaking upon a maniacal cackle.

"STOP IT!!" Anzu pleaded but it was ignored.

Jounouchi struggled, curse, and screamed, but only resulted in further restriction of his body. "SHIZUKA RUN!!" he yelled. "Onni-chan" she called back. A monster growled and with a flick of it's tail began it's descent onto her. "SHIZUKA!!" Honda shouted hands digging into the ground as he used himself as a shield and with a pained cry received the blows of the monsters tail.

"HONDA"

"HONDA!!!" Jounouchi cried.

"Honda…stop it please!!" Shizuka cried as tears spilt uncontrollably. But Honda did not pay heed, he gritted his teeth being beaten with blow upon blow; his back open with multiple wounds. Blood escaped from his mouth as he only looked at Shizuka with half-glazed yet determined eyes. Until finally…

The monster struck his final blow and two large talons impaled through him. Speckles of blood hit Shizukas face as the talon's pulled out. Everyone was silent at this. Honda's eyes were wide in pain, his body stilled from the overwhelming trauma.

He gritted his teeth. Shizuka, slowly raised one of her hands and gently caressed a side of his face. It was a shot of morphine for him; deadening the pain his body was in. She stroked his cheek lovingly "Honda…" she whispered. He smiled to her his eye looking glassy.

Anzu stifled a sob as tears streamed down as Jounouchi only forward with wide eyes "Hon…da…." he can only say. Honda only looked to Shizuka he opened his mouth to speak but the words were so softly spoken none can hear.

…I love you…

He went deadly stiff for a moment his eyes darkened and in an instant his body went limped falling onto the girl beneath him.

"HONNNNNNNDDDAAAAAAAAA!!!" Jounouchi screamed as it erupted in echoes all around. Anzu screamed and sob uncontrollably. Shizuka slowly raised as his body rolled besides her. "Honda…?" she softly spoke.

No answer.

She began shaking him softly "Honda…" she repeated a smile of denial on her face thinking he was only playing a joke.

No answer.

She begin to shake him more aggressively.

"Honda…Honda…Honda…Ho..nda…HONDA…HONDA…HONDAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Tears escaped down Jounouchi's face hearing his little sister scream "No….NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Anzu shouted. Marik only laughed "My what entertainment" he spoke smiling down upon them. Shizuka was in a dazed as she laid Hondas head onto her lap looking only him. Another cackle erupted "Kill them all" Marik commanded and the monsters screamed as a response closing in on them.

None of the trio moved all still in a shock not even noticing that a glowing aura begin to surround them. It became silent for Jounouchi. The aura glowing brighter. He screamed out his sisters name as a creatures ready it's attack and unleashed it's fury.

Shizuka only looked to him before she and Honda disappeared in the blast.

His scream was cutoff as he and Anzu disappeared into nothingness leaving Honda, Shizuka, and Marik behind.

FLASH!

He opened his eyes and looking upon the three gravestones "I couldn't save Mai…I couldn't save Honda….I couldn't save Shizuka…and…I almost couldn't save…" he stop. "Jounouchi…"Yami only spoke. "Jou…" yuugi whispered he approached him and reached his hand towards him.

"I'm so--" he was cut off in mid sentence when Jou pulled his arm away from Yuugi's oncoming hand. "Sorry…" he spoke. "Jou…" Yuugi thought. The breeze blew gently again as the grass dance upon it and the puffballs of once dandelions dispersed and carried on the winds.

"TAIJYO!!!!"

The three looked to the origin of the voice to see a figure running towards them. "Kusanagi…" Jounouchi spoke. She stopped before them breaths in short pants. "What's wrong?" he ask.

She adjusted her hat standing up and saluted him "Taijyo…" she begin but stop "Are…" she begin looking to Yuugi and Yami. He nodded "Yes but what is it?" he ask. She looked to him "Taijyo, the cadets need your help; they can't control the monsters they summoned" she reported.

"I see" Jounouchi responded. "Come" he spoke to Yuugi and Yami. Both nodded "What do you mean they can't control their monster's??" Yuugi ask curiously.

"Ah, the stupid bastards thought they could summoned and control a high level monster; that went down the crapper" she answered bluntly.

"But how?" Yami ask. "With this" Jou spoke showing him an armband. Kusanagi took her's off and handed it to them "Here, this lets us summon monsters from the cards" she spoke.

"It has the eye of horus on it… yet it has technology I have never seen before…" Yami commented.

"That would be the brainchild of Shadi and Seto kaiba" Jounouchi added, saying Kaibas name in a gruff voice. "Amazing….Kaiba manage to combined the magic of the sennen items and his technology" Yuugi replied.

"As you know only those with a sennen items can only be able to call forth a yami no game in the shadow realm. But since this world has become a atmosphere where the shadow realm exists we were able to harness the magic of the sennen items through shadi's and isis's items but the magic is only so limited since it is divided by more than one person; so we also used the power of kaiba corps technology to allow the monsters that are to be summoned more stability to be in this world." Jounouchi explained.

"Unfortunately when ever we summon a monster a bit of our strength is taken away bye the sennen power to feed our creatures depending what level monster we call, but it's a small price to pay to castrate those bitches" she finished punching into her hand.

"Amazing…." Yami only replied astounded while Yuugi examined the band. They were soon interrupted by screams of the cadets "Taijyo!!" the shouted running to them

"We can't control them!!" one of them cried. "Asses…" Kusanagi muttered. Jounouchi only looked upon to face three monster. He took out his deck.

Yuugi and yami only observed.

(-)

"Kage….are you here…?"

No answer. She slowly sighed to herself but gasp when she felt arms around her "Kage…"she whispered as the figure cradled her.

"_How are you feeling…?"_

Anzu closed her eyes at this, tears streaming down "It…hurts…so much…" she spoke. She felt it hold her closer to him "_I'm sorry….I know the pain is unbearable…but it will pass…"_

She relaxed into his hold in the darkness. Kage…the name of the unknown darkness she had come to known ever since that _day. _Kage had been her savior, her comforter for these pass months kage was her drug…her morphine from the excruciating mental and physical pain that was inflicted upon her.

Kage never judged no, never, only with Kage could she act out her impulses freely unlike the reality she was in. But despite all of that she never seen Kage for he was abstract yet concrete to be able to feel he indeed had a physical form yet you could never see Kage but knew he was there.

Only in her dreams she could find Kage. Only in this dark haven he was forever waiting for her. "Kage…please make the pain go away…" she whispered.

"_…._"

"What's wrong…?" she ask. Kage tighten the grip on her "_As you wish my master…_" Kage replied. Anzu gasped as she felt warmth wash over her senses and felt Kage's emanating warmth surround her. She closed her eyes.

Kage always made the pain go away…he make the pain from today go away…her minds had played nasty tricks indeed becoming unmerciful when it showed her of the faces which haunted her for all these years…

"Yuugi…Yami…" she thought.

****

Meanwhile…

The light dispersed ending in a bright flash. Jounouchi opened his eyes "What was that" he muttered. "Where's Yuugi?" he heard Honda call out.

What are you talking about? Yuugis right over--" he stop. "Yuugi?" he said aloud but only found a empty post upon the dueling arena.

This was not good.

Marik only looked to his rod "What was that light…" he growled to himself.

"Yuugi!"

"Yuugi-san!"

"You don't think the thunder blew him off the blimp…do you…?' Ototgi hesitantly ask. "Nii-sama where did Yuugi go?!" mokuba exclaimed. Kaiba examined his surroundings "I doubt he fall out of the blimp…" he thought to himself.

"Yuugi" Anzu called out but received no answer. "I sense he is no longer…in this world…" Isis spoke. All turned to her "So he.." Honda began. She shook her head "He is still alive…but I sense that he is not in _this_ world" she clarify.

"What!? If he ain't here then where is he!?!" Jounouchi demanded. Isis said nothing for she could not provide an answer. They were erupted by cackling and they turn to face Marik "my my…looks like the pharaoh has abandoned his post; looks like I am the victor of this duel" he spoke before cackling again. Frighten gasps were admitted.

"That can't be…"

"Of course not!" Kaiba suddenly spoke. Marik glared to him "I don't know what's going on but Yuugi has 10 minutes to get here or he will be disqualified" Kaiba barked. Marik growled "You're just delaying the inevitable" he spat.

"Yuugi…what's happened to you…." Anzu thought.

Oh, if they only knew….

TbC

(-)

Yay finished (does a dance) n.n who is kage? what happen to anzu? What will happen in yuugis world and the other worlds? Will they be able to overcome marik in both dimension!? To find out r/r. bye bye

fOX


	5. Hakkai

WB! To another chappie of Double Bind YAY! This is good considering I'm starting to update more frequently n.n; now on to the chapter!

Do not own yugi-oh

Hakkai

==========================================================

"Stay back…" Kusanagi spoke. Yuugi and Yami nodded and saw as the blonde man began walking towards the lashing beasts. The monsters stopped, feeling his presence and turned to him. They growled at him the rumblings of their footsteps came down.

Jounouchi stood unfazed as he faced his opponents.

"He…He's not really going to face them alone, is he?" Yuugi ask. At this Kusanagi smirked "You have nothing to worry about, This is nothing that Taijyo can't handle" she assured with much confidence. The duel disk on his arm activated. He put his deck in as the band on his arm began to glow and a purple aura began to surround him.

The three creatures lunged at him as the screams of hunger filled the air.

"JOUNOUCHI!!" Yuugi and Yami cried out. The monsters were suddenly thrown back by a completely fireighn force which overpowered them and the blonde man was still standing in a calmed position. Yuugi noticed that the band was glowing around his arm especially the eyes of Horus as a aura surrounded Jounouchi. Jounouchi drew from his deck.

"RED EYES!" He bellowed as he placed it on the duel disk. The sky darkened slightly as a figure began to emerge from the clouds. Jounouchi winced when he felt a bit of his life force drain in order to sustain his monster while the technology of Kaiba made the monster more stable. He added another card down and dragon nails appeared upon the dragons talons.

"RED EYES! DESTROY THEM ALL!!!" Jounouchi commanded coldly. The dragon did what it was told and unleashed it's wrath completely destroying the monsters against it. Yuugi and yami only looked in amazement at how shortly and easily Jounouchi had destroyed the fiends, all except Kusanagi who had a knowing smile on her face. His red eyes disappeared as the troublemaking cadets ran to him.

"That was great Taijyo"

"You kick ass!"

Jounouchi met them with firm eyes "What were you thinking!?!? You can't be able to control high level monsters like that!" he barked. The cadets look away from him. Yuugi stared at his friend agape…the Jounouchi he knew would swoon to the praise and bashfully brag about his newly won battle but…

This wasn't the Jounouchi he knew….not anymore anyways.

"Listen, summoning high monsters like that puts a risk of Marik's men of finding us!?! Do you understand!" he exclaimed.

"Yes….Taijyo" all three cadets spoke in unison bowing their heads. Kusanagi sighed at this "You morons…" she muttered, the three boys gave a look before leaving the four to themselves. Jounouchi said nothing but only had a look of deep thought in his face. He suddenly looked to them.

"Sorry. You guys must be hungry" he spoke. "Actually, I would like to explore this place some more" yami spoke up. Jounouchi nodded "If you want…"

"Uhm…" Yuugi began. The trio turned to him "Well I am hungry so…"

Jounouchi nodded "Yes, Seiya, show him where we keep the rations" he ordered. She nodded "Yes, Taijyo" she saluted. With that they begin to part their own ways.

"So?"

"….."

"Uhm…"

"Yes…?" Seiya ask. Yuugi looked to here "You know, you can stop acting all rigid you know" he ask. She stiffened at this "Uhm ok" she spoke and continue to walk rigidly.

Yuugi sighed at this.

"Uhm…Seiya was it?" he began. She looked to him "You're not hungry, are you?" she ask. Yuugi shook his head "no I'm not, but, I was wondering, if you could take me to Anzu" he ask. She seem to freeze at this. "Is something wrong?" he ask. Seiya sighed for a moment.

"I…don't think that would be in the best of hers or yours interest…" she began. Yuugi frowned at her "Why not!?!" he exclaimed.

"Anzu-san….she's been through some unspeakable things…" she trailed off at this. Yuugi suddenly grabbed her arm "PLEASE SEIYA!!" he shouted pleadingly. Her eyes slightly widen staring back at him "I…I just want to see if she's all right, that's all…" he said.

"That it…?"

"that's it, just a peek and that's all" Yuugi assured. She rubbed the back of her head in question "I don't know…Kaiba doesn't like and **will kill **anyone who goes in his lab but…" she gave him a slight smile.

"For the supposed "Savior" why not? Lets defy death" she finished. She motioned him to follow her. Yuugi smiled at her "Thank you Seiya, this means a lot to me" he whisper.

"Nah, don't mention it" she assured as he led him through winding tunnels "just be prepared to think on your feet" she warned.

"Why??" he asked and jumped when a laser hit in front of him. She gave a grim smile "Like I said; Kaiba doesn't like ANYONE going to his lab" she answered.

Yuugi only gulped.

======================================

Yami looked besides his silent comrade; why could he say? What should he say after knowing that Jounouchi had gone through so much…and changed through so much as well. Yami looked around him seeing people of all kinds around him some playing with pastimes, others gathering around to drink and talk while others played a game of duel monsters.

"Are they all duelists?" he ask. Jounouchi nodded. "Most of them but a lot of them are refugees we rescue from Marik" he answered. He grimace seeing the tired expressions on all their faces, ready to give up all hope or had given up already. He looked around more seeing them in rags and dirtied faces a lot of them were children. "My Ra…" he only spoke softly to himself.

"Most of them are orphans also…" Jounouchi began.

"…Kaiba runs a small home for them along with Anzu" he finished. At the mention of Anzu's names Yami was pique with concern and curiosity "Where is Anzu?" Yami ask. "She's in Kaibas lab" he responded in a toneless voice. Yami looked away for a moment before facing Jounouchi again.

"Jou…what happen to Anzu…?" he ask.

Jou stiffened at this.

"There's more to her condition than just flashbacks…isn't there?" he ask again his eyes getting intense. "Yami…please, now is not the time to ask these questions…" Jounouchi reply his fist slightly shaking to the questions. Yami stopped seeing that he was in anguish at the mention of Anzu's name.

'Jounouchi…what happen to her which was so horrible that you can't even talk about…?' he thought to himself.

"Tch" Jou spat. Yami looked up to faced into cold blue eyes "Kaiba…" he only said. Kaiba glowered down upon him while Jounouchi looked with a determined gaze. "I heard what your idiots of students did, morons like them is what kill's the rest of us" Kaiba spat. Jou clenched his fist at this but retained his composure.

"It won't happen again" he calmly spoke but inside his blood was boiling at the site of the dragon master before him. "See that it doesn't mutt" he taunted a smirk coming unto his face. Jounouchi gritted his teeth "do you want to start something now!?!" Jou bellowed.

"oh? And get your ass handed to you again?" Kaiba's smirk grew wider "Don't make me laugh" he stated.

"That is enough Kaiba!" Yami interrupted. The brunette sneered down to him "Until you prove you are truly yuugi Motou or his dark then I do not acknowledge your existence except as a force to be terminated" Kaiba stated. Jounouchi growled at this "Are you stupid!?! This is the real thing" jou defended.

"Don't be an idiot! It wouldn't be the first time Marik would try to send in a spy in the form of Yuugi" he spat back.

"Especially to torture her…" he whispered.

"Kaiba, I assure you I am Yuugi's aibou, not some spy of Mariks" he spoke gritting his teeth even saying that accursed name. Kaiba snorted at this "I'll believe it when I see it" he huffed. Their conversation was interrupted by a tone noise. Kaiba raise his wrist . His eyes widen in rage "Someone is trying to break into my lab" he growled.

They were soon interrupted by and the ground shaking from an explosion.

=============================================

"ok, here we are" Seiya said. Yuugi only looked to her wide eyes "Kaiba's crazy!!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah…the guy really doesn't like people intruding on his space" she spoke while getting out what appeared to be a calculator with stray wires. She hooked it up against the security dialer and punched in some numbers overriding the system. The door opened.

"Just a peek" she reminded.

Yuugi nodded. "yes, just a peek" the two entered the cold lifeless room. Yuugi shivered at the mechanical atmosphere while blue light colored the otherwise colorless lair of Seto kaiba.

Seiya abruptly stop as Yuugi gave her a look. She out a finger against her lips and motioned to the side of her.

"Anzu…" he whispered slightly.

(-)

Kage embraced the now peaceful body against his own and sighed. Kage….the word meant shadow and in truth he was indeed just a shadow of his former self. How he survived this long he would never know but thanks to the girl in his arms he had survived. Se had felt his same pain…loneliness…and he vowed to be with her from the day of their meeting till the day of their demise, he would live for his mistress.

She was the only thing he had.

A presence unfamiliar caught his attention, they were not alone. He only held the girl tighter preparing for the worse if it was too happen.

(-)

Time seemed to stop for Yuugi just staring at the slumbering girl. Time had been generous to her, giving her the body of a mature adult and the beauty of a woman and no longer a girl while her long brown hair in a braid cascaded off the side of the bed. Looking at her reminded him of what happened to day and he grimaced.

Seiya looked to him "Ok…I think we've been here long enough…" she began.

"Please, just another moment" Yuugi ask

****

BOOM!!

"What was that?!?!" Yuugi exclaimed. Seiya cursed to herself "We're under attack" she calmly said. Another attack came making the ground shake as random pieces of debris fell from atop.

Yuugi turned hearing a scuffle of footsteps and noticed a flash of black hair going deeper into the lab.

****

Meanwhile…

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" one of the people scream. "What's going on!?!" Yami exclaimed. Kaiba immediately walked from them readying his deck.

"TAIJYO!!"

Jounouchi turned seeing his cadets in a straight line "Taijyo what do we do!?" one of them ask. Jounouchi stood before them "Attack in stealth we go on the defensive, where's Seiya?"

"We don't know" one of them spoke. "She still must be with Yuugi" he spoke to himself. They were interrupted with another attack "Shit, they must have locked on the chi from the battle earlier on" Jounouchi cursed. "ok, lets go" he motioned his cadets.

"Wait!" Yami called. All turned to him. Yami faced them eyes determined.

"Allow me to join this fight as well" Yami said.

Jou only looked to him dumbfounded.

======================================================================

Mokuba only looked at his brothers machine in admiration in awe; he had often come down here just to admire it's beauty, it power…

The blue eyes fighter

His hand gently touched the beautiful jet fighter admiring the metallic blue paint job, how he dreamed of piloting it so long, it was yet a virgin naught a chance to deflower itself to the skies above. It had took his older brother five years to complete, he had been building this since the beginning of duelist kingdom throughout battle city. He grimaced at this; these were one of the few salvageable things they manage to get before Marik had taken kaiba corporation from them

As well as Kaiba's pride.

He bit his lip and look around. He opened the cok pit and sat in the pilot seat. His hands softly grasp the navigation wheel; how he wish to fly it through the skies and doing some damage to Marik. He sighed who was he kidding his brother would never let him do that hell, he had to sneak just to have some time with the blue eyes fighter.

****

BOOM!!

He stiffened; they were under attack. Like he could do anything, his brother would only make him stay where it was safe. He gritted his teeth he wanted to fight also, to take some slack from his brothers hand and be alongside him fighting against the forces of evil.

My what a romantic he could be sometimes

****

BOOM BOOM BOOM!!

Mokuba eyes widened; this attack was serious, as multiple explosions ranged out.

This could be the chance, dare he make the risk?

"Yuugi are you sure you saw someone down here?"

"No doubt about it!!" Yuugi said as they walked down the stairs. His eyes widened seeing all the machinery, and spare parts 'Who knew Kaiba was part Frankenstein…" Yuugi thought.

"Yuugi!" Mokuba called out. "Mokuba; what the hell are you doing here!?!" Seiya exclaimed. Mokuba snorted "I can ask that exact same question" he countered. Before they could continue with their conversation more explosions rang out followed by screams of monsters and people.

"It's getting bad out there…" Yuugi spoke.

"That's it; they need help this time!" Mokuba exclaimed and began pushing some buttons in the cok pit. The jet suddenly came to life as the engine roared.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" Seiya screamed over the engine. "Mokuba wait" Yuugi cried running towards the jet. As he began climbing another explosion shook the foundation, making the duelist fall inside the passenger seat in the back as the glass closed over them. "Fasten your seatbelt Yuugi!" Mokuba ordered. The wall which was actually a rising door opened.

"WAIT!!"

The jet sped off thorough the opening at great speed until with a burst of energy the jet entered into the skies. Seiya ran but stop "MOKUBA, YUUGI!!!" she called out.

"Yuugi…"

Seiya turned "Anzu-san…"

======================================================================

"Stay close to me" Jounochi said as Yami nodded. He looked to his arm at the newly christen millennium band on him. "You remember the procedures right?" Jou ask.

Yami nodded.

"OK RUNTS! LETS GO!" Jounouchi commanded as the cadets summoned monsters as means of fight and transportation. "RED-EYES!" Jou shouted as the monster materialize before him. He jumped onto the dragons back with Yami from behind. With great force red eyes flew to the sky where the enemies ravaged the world and their home.

"RED EYES ATTACK!"

The dragon roared unleashing it's flame disintegrating the monsters. He made a signal informing his cadets to move in. "Hang on Yami!" Jou spoke as his monster accelerated dodging attacks like an acrobat performing. Yami held tightly as he could trying not to lose his lunch or vomit.

"THAT'S IT RED EYES!" Jou cheered a slight smirk on his face. That was until they were hit from behind and red eyes began to plummet. "RED EYES!" Jou shouted the monster trying to regain control. Yami lost his footing and soon was falling as well.

"YAMI!!!" Jounouchi shouted. Yami immediately started his duel disk.

"DARK MAGICIAN!" he exclaimed closing his eyes preparing for the impact. It never came. Opening his eyes he saw that he was slowly going down until he gently landed on the ground. "What…?" he ask to himself. He looked up to the sky seeing a descending silhouette figuring making it's way down until it too landed on it's feet onto the ground.

""D-Dark magician…" Yami spoke amazed. The magician affirmed it with a nod. Another barrage of attacks interrupted the moment as monsters lunged at Yami.

"DARK MAGICIAN, DARK MAGIC ATTACK!!" Yami commanded. His monster heed him wiping out the vermin in a single phase. "YAMI!!"

The pharaoh turned to see Jou running towards him "Are you ok?!" he ask. Yami nodded "Yes…but I feel fine, my strength doesn't feel drained…" Yami said. Jou raised a brow "It's your puzzle, since you have a larger power source I guess your life force isn't as taken as much as the others" Jou explained.

"WATCH IT!!" he shouted pushing Yami out of an attacks way.

"Awww, you missed" spoke a voice. Yami looked up "Who are you!?!" he demanded. Jou growled at this "Hakkai.." he spat staring at the female. She grinned at this "Destruction? Don't mind if I do!" and with that the monsters laid waste to nearby buildings.

"Heh, we're going to wipe you out soon enough" she grinned wider. She noticed someone behind him and gasped "It can't be…" she began but soon broke into a laughing fit "Well, looks like the game king has come back from the dead after all" she taunted. Jou started his duel disk.

As well as Yami.

Tbc

======================================================

DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!

(The next episode music comes up)

(Yuugi's voice is the announcer) We have arrived in this world where I and mou hitori no boku no longer exist. Most of our friends have perished and those who survived have a heavy burden on their hearts. Will mou hitori no yuugi and I be able to stand against Marik in this dimension and our own? I just hope Mokuba-kun knows how to fly this jet…

Next Episode- From the Lions Heart!

Duelist stand by!

( title pending may change . ;;)

(Closing song from the 6th Yugi-oh season plays EYES)

n.n heh , I always wanted to write one of those I just hop I won't get booted off because of the supposed script format X.x;;;

so like yuugi says, until next time Duelists stand by!

( O.o usually Anzu does the next episode thing a mah jigs in the Japanese version)

Oh btw has anyone figure out who kage is? Well I won't say anything that might ruin the surprise, the oc's are more then they appear to be hehehehehehehehee…. . ;;;

SEE YA!

Unshattering Faith/ fOX


	6. From the Lions Heart

Sorry I know haven't updated in so long, but I have senior project so that's probably going to take most if not all my time now that and application and what not ;o; so updating is going to take a while longer I'm sorry peeps please bear with me and the evil known as Senior project.

Don't own yugi-oh

Chapter 6: from the lions heart

* * *

"Two against one, doesn't seem fair" Hakai teased looking to them. Jounouchi glowered at the female before him. Her pale silver white hair blew with the wind as she fixed two dominant bags on each part of her face; only one stray strand between fell in the middle of her face. Her eyes look that of a innocent while garnet eyes shown of deceptiveness to the physical (just think of a female fusion of Sephiroth and Dilandau Albatou Oo;;)

"Keep your guard up Yami; she's as sadistic as Marik" Jounouchi whispered to him.

Her eyes charged with sadistic excitement "Lets begin shall we? Me against you Ouji-sama!" she pointed to Yami. Jounouchi growled "HAKAI! Your fight is with me!" he exclaimed

She motioned her finger in a no-no motion. "My orders; to bring back the light and dark back with me, alive or dead" she licked her lips when she mention alive or dead.

"FORGET IT! YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME TO GET TO HIM!" Jounouchi shouted. She only smiled at this.

"How is she doing by the way?" she suddenly ask. "Nani?" Yami spoke. Jou's body stiffened at the question and refuses to answer her. "I see, she still is so badly off?" she spoke in a mock caring tone.

"SHUT-YOU MOUTH WHORE!!!"

Yami realized who they were talking about and took a step forward "What did you do to Anzu!?!" he demanded. She smiled at him answering his assumptions. "ANSWER ME!!!" Yami demanded again.

"Then duel," she said. The band began to glow on his arm as the skies darken around them. "Yami--Matte!" Jou called out. "You don't know how to--" he was stopped by his fierce gaze; he knew that Yami would not change his mind.

"My master will be quite pleased…to be able to kill you again!" with that she cackled as dark forces surrounded her and her eyes glowed. Yami twitch; something was amidst. "Yami…be careful she is not like the other duelists," Jounouchi warned.

"DUEL!"

Hakkai-4, 000

Yami- 4,000

"Humph, you should know by now that this is a different level of dueling is a shadow game" she said. Yami looked to her in disbelief "Yami no game…naze…?' he began.

'Only those with millennium items are able to concur a yami no game…'

As reading his thoughts Hakai smirked "that is true but since Pharaoh Marik released the shadow realm upon the earth that has changed.

"It's quite simple, this world had been endowed in the shadow realm for three years, enough to change the whole ecological balance of the world" she explained. She continue seeing Yami's gaze "Basically as the compounds that make up our atmosphere so does the shadow realm making it possible of the concept of shadow games to be in the mortal plane. To determine the strong and the weak."

"Survival of the fittest" Yami commented.

"Exactly, which would be those who serve under Pharaoh Marik" she finished. "All your worst nightmares and fears are here; this is not the world you once knew" she finished in a singsong dazed are her eyes became gaze with a twisted glee her left shoulder slightly bubbling.

Yami said nothing but only look to her in contempt. She raised a brow "As for Anzu…well…lets say that Marik insured she had the finest of _luxuries_ during her stay" she said. Jou only looked away at this. "Now let us continue, Pharaoh Marik is not one of patience," Hakai said.

'I must be on guard, since the shadows is prevalent among us…who know what can happen in our duel…' he thought and begin his turn. Jounouchi gripped his fist 'Yami….ganbatte….' he thought.

"Ore wa turn!" she called. Smirking she placed two cards down onto the field and allowed dark fire soldier on to the field.

(I would go into description of the duel but I don't know enough cards X-X;;;;)

Meanwhile

"BLUE EYES WHITE LIGHTENING ATTACK!" Kaiba roared. His monster heeded his command as the buildup of energy surrounded its mouth before releasing the ominous presence to his foes before him. He snorted "waste of time" he growled taking out his Saggi the dark clown and crush card virus. Summoning the clown on the field it quickly had been destroyed but not before it unleashed the disease onto its enemies.

"KAIBA-SAMA!!!"

He turned seeing another duelist on a flying type come to him. "What is it!?" he demanded. "Yuugi is fighting one of the pharaohs highest commanders!"

"Hakai!?"

"Yes! But…"

"What is it" Seto commanded with growing annoyance. "It's your ship sir…. Your brother has taken it" the duelist replied. Kaiba gritted both teeth and fists.

'Mokuba!'

* * *

"Lets see…. Engines working beautifully, and the g's are just good enough; Yuugi how you're doing back there?"

Yuugi gulped 'How can he be so calm?' he thought. As the blue jet rode through the clouds Mokuba reverted his thoughts to the emery monitor as three read dots appeared on it. "Hang on Yuugi we have some company" Mokuba exclaimed and with a turn of the wheel the jet spin out of an attack as three machine monster sped at them.

Mokuba furiously type some commands in the mainframe computer "Yuugi get ready!" he shouted. Yuugi gave him a weird look "For--ah!" he yelped as the floor gave way and he found himself in a mini cockpit of his own. "ON my say you fire at them!" Mokuba instructed. Yuugi looked to the small triggers and wheel before him. Gulping down his fear got held a firm grip of it.

"Ready Mokuba!" he spoke.

The jet spun out of another attack as more monsters gained on them.

"NOW!!!"

On cue Yuugi released rounds of ammo and laser hitting the monsters making them disintegrate immediately. "BULLS EYE!"

"THERE'S MORE COMING!!"

"READY-AIM-FIRE!!"

Another round of ammo rang out as they hit their mark upon their intended victims. Both cheered at their victory but it was soon short lived as a barrage of more machines came speeding in front of them. Mokuba gritted his teeth quickly releasing an air mask for the two. "YUUGI HANG ON!!!" Mokuba yelled his hand gripping on the wheel and charged in.

It was a dance of feverish fury as the mecha flew into the heart of the onslaught winding and turning dodging barrages of attack of the enemy as like a graceful cat it pulled up doing a back flip as the enemies crashed and burn into each other.

"TAKE THAT BYATCHES!!!" Mokuba cheered as the sky sprinkled with fireworks of metal and fire. Mokuba panted softly to himself, wiping off a bead of sweat from his forehead. "Yuugi you ok?" Mokuba asked. Yuugi only responded with a weak yes, as his eyes seem to grow twice their size while he looks deathly white in a daze. Mokuba sweat dropped "Heh…sorry"

MOKUBA!

Yuugi looked around "Kaiba? But where is his voice coming from?" he spoke still looking around. Mokuba grimaced turning on the visual communication screen to face his enraged brother.

"Ni-sama"

Mokuba what are you doing get back to safety immediately Kaiba spoke enraged. "But…" Mokuba began. Kaiba snarled giving his brother no chance of second thoughts Didn't you hear me!? Go back NOW! Kaiba yelled. Mokuba looked to him angrily "Didn't you see what just happen!? Thanks to Yuugi and me we even the battlefield!' he shot back.

What!?!

"Ni-sama if you haven't noticed I'm not a child anymore! I can help!!" Mokuba Exclaimed with a justified anger. Kaiba growled at him "You are a child Mokuba now go back where it's safe and let the _adults_ handle this" Kaiba snapped. Overwhelmed with anger Mokuba cut him off looking to the floor of the cockpit. "Mokuba…" Yuugi began.

"Why can't he see it…"

"Why can't he see that I have grown up as well; I'm not the naïve little boy I use to be…." he ended in a whisper. Yuugi suddenly felt a pain of guilt 'Our fault…if we had defeated Marik…Mokuba wouldn't be suffering the consequences…none of them would…' he thought pensively. The cockpit became a dead silence.

"Do you hear that…?"

Yuugi looked up and concentrated "Yeah…" he replied. Suddenly Mokuba gripped the wheel and reared sideways as the jet barely dodged away from a pure stream of energy.

"What was that!?" Yuugi Exclaimed. Mokuba turned the jet to be face with a Machine king besides it one of the dragon. The skies darken as the two monsters began to dismantle as the air around them swirled into a vortex sucking the in. A flash of dark light went off as the hybrid of Machine and Monster re-emerged before them.

"Korre-wa…."

"Kuso…" Mokuba only said before the monster opened it mouth and flames of hell fire came from it. The jet dodged only to be bombarded by more of it's attacks as the machine king monster chased after it.

* * *

"Not bad pharaoh" Hakai complimented.

Hakkai-2450

Yami- 3200

Yami said nothing but placed another card faced down. Jounouchi only watched unwearyingly knowing the likes of what Yami would about to face. "Ouji-sama" she began. Yami only looked to her "Little Ouji-sama all alone in the world of darkness…" she sang before she began to chant in another language.

Yami froze this chant sounded familiar. "YAMI LOOK OUT!" Jounouchi cried. Hakai only laughed as the mist surrounded her, her left arm bubbling again and she bent a little, her back showing as well was bubbling when all of the sudden Wings erupted from her and she let out a pained screamed.

Yami eyes only widened at this.

"Hakai panted before breaking into another laugh "Ouji-sama why so afraid?" she ask. "What are you?" Yami only manage to speak. Hakkai licked her lips "I am destruction, I am Hakai, the successful experiments of the empire, LONG LIVE PHARAOH MARIK!!" with this she exploded into an insane laughter.

"Shimatta…what has Marik done…?" Yami only said to himself while Jounouchi remained silent at this. 'I sense the powers of the shadow realm from every inch of her body…but how can that be…a mere human would not be able to consume let alone live after so much dark power…' Yami thought to himself.

"Maybe I'm not human…well not anymore" Hakai spoke reading his thought. Yami looked up "not human…you're also a monster?" he asks. Her eyes lidded never taking her eyes away from him "I am able to assimilate any power of the monsters I wish, my whole body and soul is made of the shadows which Marik brought forth, I am neither human nor monster"

"Then…what are you…?"

Hakai smiled at him with pupils small as dots as the whites of her eye shined

"Atashi wa Hakai"

"I am Destruction…" Yami only translated. With that she lunged at Yami slashing a wound upon him.

"YAMI!!"

Yami- 1940

"How…."

"Like I said, I am able to simulate the trait of duel monsters so which makes me liable to also participate, it's so much more exhilarating when the death of your foes is by you're own hands."

Hakai only smirked licking the blood of her talons before the reverted back into human hands. Yami slowly stood up his bangs covering the expression of pain on his face. Hakai only tched at this "What the matter Ouji-sama?" she taunted "Afraid of a little girl like me?"

"Poor child…" he spoke. Hakai raised a brow at him "What?" she asked. Yami looked to her "Poor child…what horrible things has that mad man done upon you…." he said. She only looked to him.

"You're neither human…. Nor monsters...then what are you…. To allow yourself to become _this_" Yami continued. Hakai growled at this "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!" she yelled. She lunged again. Yami remain lame "I play my trap, spell binding circle" he spoke.

Hakai eyes widened, the circle surrounded her and she felt her energy drained. She fell to the ground. "Since you are liable to strike an attack then you can also be destroyed as well," Yami continued.

"MAGNETO WARRIOR ATTACK!!"

Hakkai-900

Hakai coughed out blood looking to the pharaoh enraged. "Kisama…" she snarled rising up before them. Yami said nothing but summoned his dark magician to the field.

"I end my turn" he began but was stop when he saw a jet accelerating downward, its wing was damaged and it being followed by a Machine monster hybrid. He felt a tinge "Aibou!?!" he exclaimed. Jounouchi's eyes widen "YUUGI! MOKUBA!" he yelled.

"I can't get anything to work" Mokuba exclaimed. "What do we do!?" Yuugi spoke. Mokuba cursed to his breathe "we better--" he cried out feeling the monster let out another barrage of attacks as the jet hit against a building.

"THIS CAN'T BE!!" Yuugi cried seeing the monster diving at them with full speed. Mokuba looked around quickly for any way out but alas the last attack locked them in.

"Is... This it!?" Mokuba thought and the monster crashed into the jet. "YUUGI!!!" Both Yami and Jou cried out seeing both jet and creature inflamed. Hakkai only hn at this "That's really not important" she spoke.

"AIBOUUUU!!!!" Yami screamed.

"Wait…" Jou spoke. Yami blinked was it a trick of the eye? "W-What…?" he spoke. The machine flew back from the shadow of the flames. As the fire dispersed a blue mecha stood tall the head of blue eyes stood as a shining crest.

"They survived!?" Hakai shouted out surprised. "The Armor…it's reinforce with titanium…" Jounouchi only said still beholding the sight of the robotic knight.

-(Aibou?)-

-(Yami?)-

-(Thank the gods you are safe)-

-(Me too, but what is going on with you?)-

-(I'm up against one of Mariks generals, Hakai…)-

At this Yuugi scan the area to see the current duel and found the white haired serpentine. Felling another presence watching, Hakkai slowly looked from the Pharaoh and turned to the Mecha, both facing each other face to face. Her eye gleam bloodlust as she pensively gazed at Yuugi. He felt a shiver just being in her gaze.

-(Mou hitori no Boku…)-

-(She is not one to take lightly)-

Yuugi mentally nodded as the serpentine continue to gaze at him, but why so intensely? Yuugi shivered.

Help me…

He froze. The pharaoh also froze feeling the stiffen feeling of his aibou -(aibou?)- he began.

-(Strange…I thought I heard someone…)- Yuugi thought but his thoughts were soon interrupted when the monster before them prepared to attack their mecha. Mokuba clenched his teeth as his hands gripped to the controls. With a strained groan he pushed, successfully making the robot move.

"Yuugi" he called. Yuugi looked up to him "Yeah?" he spoke. "There should be some controls in front of them; those are the controls to move the robot, they control the legs" Mokuba explained. Yuugi nodded.

Firmly gripping the controls "we have to move as one" he spoke. Yuugi only nodded in reply grabbing the controls and with all his strength moved them allowing the robot to walk. Above him he noticed two screens recording the vitals of both he and Mokuba.

"Let's do this!" Mokuba ordered.

With a lunge the robot ignited a punch to the monster to only have it moved away from it. The robot started moving again gaining speed little by little until it charged at full speed towards the Machine king monster. The monster expecting another assault by the fist braced itself only to receive a surprising mid-air kick making it crash into the one of the ruined buildings. The monster retaliated immediately bum rushing the mecha, making it stumble back but failing in making it fall to the ground.

"DON'T TAKE US SO LIGHTLY!!!" Mokuba yelled from inside and the robot charged again. Receiving an uppercut followed by a jab the monster let out a pained scream as it stumbled back. The white fighter continues its onslaught of punches as back and forth, left and right, it's fist imprinted against the monster. Machine king began to counter making way towards the middle where the two pilots where.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!" Yuugi exclaimed. Moving the controls he maneuvered the robot to low kick the monster making it trip to the ground. Gasping heavily the fast paced beeping of their vital sign melodies the battle. The monster rose, eyes glowing menacingly before its chest cavity opened revealing a mini arsenal enough to blow up half of the greatest armies troops.

As it released it's barrage the two quickly maneuvered to a hiding place behind a skyscraper as the onslaught continued its destruction. Mokuba quickly flipped up some switches and typed some commands "Shit!" he cursed.

"What!?"

"We can't use any of our weapons; most were damaged when we were hit in the sky" Mokuba said. He cursed "guess will have to make do with this then…" he spoke. In a blink of an eye the mechanical arm quickly transform into a giant blade. Taking a deep breathe Mokuba let out a war cry revealing of it's hiding place Yuugi soon chorused their vital sign beeping so rapidly it sounded like the beating of war drums as they attacked with the sword.

Never wavering they continued forcing the monster back but also obtaining a heavy strain on them both. "Don't know…how long…' Mokuba thought and then gasped. The monster grabbed the blade and with it talons managing to break it into pieces. Head butting it, the robot fell back, loud sounds of warning rang though.

"We can't get up!" Mokuba cried. No matter how many buttons he pushed nothing would respond. He turned to see the monster readying its final attack. With a final burst of strength he thrust the broken blade just as the monster lunged and the skies became silent.

The blade hit its mark.

The machine monster did not move for indeterminable moments until it began to convulsed and slowly it slid out of the broken sword and it's heavy body hit the ground, a giant shock wave created from impact, causing some weak buildings to fall. Sweat dropped from his forehead before Mokuba let out a deep sigh "We…did it..." he only said. Yuugi only remained silent just his gasps as replies.

* * *

Hakai gritted her teeth "Damn you…." she growled. Yami said nothing as he look to her until he spoke "I have won this duel" he spoke preparing for the final attack.

"DARK MAGICIAN!" he commanded. On command the magician thrust it's wand unleashing dark arts to destroy his foe. A shadow quickly moved from the debris of battle going in front of the attack. Both Yami and Jounouchi's eyes widened at this.

"Nani!?" both yelled. The dust created by the attack slowly dispersed as the shadow slowly took on a more solid form. Yami eyes widen at the figure before him "W-What are you!?" he only say. A hulking monstrosity of a man stood before them. For such fearsome features he gently cradled the silver haired serpentine as a newborn babe. All of it was machine, the only hint of remnants of any human was a single patch of skin where it's eye shone.

"Who are you" Yami ask it again. The machine did not answer to him and began to turn away. At this Jounouchi snapped, "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" he yelled charging at him. The humanoid sense it and gracefully dodged out of the blonde's way, tripping him in the process.

"WAIT!" Yami called out. The machine stop, replying to the duelist's commands for it, though it said nothing to respond to the command which was ordered upon it.

-(14-8-1-18-1-15-8...18-5-13-5-13-2-5-18...19-25-13-2-14-12...)-

Yami looked down seeing the numbers being repeated on the life point tracker of his duel disk he look up to face the machine "…" he could not speak. The human eye looked to him before it's thrusters opened up behind it's back and flew off with the general back to safety.

Jounouchi slowly stood gritting both fists and teeth at the retreating figures. "Damn it..." he only growled.

"TAIJYO!!!"

Upon hearing "he turned seeing a motorcycle driving towards him. "Kusanagi!" he exclaimed as it got closer. The bike stop before him the engine purring loudly. "You all right!?" she ask. Jou nodded "Yes--Anzu!?!" he exclaimed seeing the passenger with Seiya. Slowly, the brunette let herself off, barely being able to stand. "Anzu…"Jou repeated.

"Y….Yuugi…" she only manage to speak.

"Anzu….." Yami slipped.

The trio turned around towards the Pharaoh. Weakly, Anzu looked to him and began to walk towards him. Time seemed to freeze around them, as the only presence Yami could feel was he and the girl. Wobbling, she kept walking towards him. A chilled breeze blew making the warmth retreat from his body as his bangs moved.

She remained silent for the longest time, stopping from where she stood, blue eyes reflecting the former pharaoh. "Y…Yami…?" she asks. Yami nodded, his mouth opening to reply when suddenly his whole body felt weak and his sight darkened, the last sight was Anzu reaching to him before everything went black.

Tbc

* * *

Dun dun dunnnn until then please RnR cuz I ain't planning to discontinue this fic until it's done so blah!

fOX


End file.
